


Punishment?

by sciencefictioness



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Light BDSM, Mistress, Punishment, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy finally gives Virgo the punishment she desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile back when I couldn't find any Lucy/Virgo. Not my usual gig. I thought surely someone would have had Lucy give Virgo the punishment she wanted so badly. I felt bad for Virgo when I couldn't find any, I don't think she'd want her punishment from anyone but her Princess.

Virgo was in her room in the spirit world, mind running wild. She had saved Lucy recently, opened her gate through her own power and rescued the celestial wizard from a strong enemy. Lucy had been incredibly grateful and had promised Virgo a reward. Though the zodiac spirit had insisted she did not need any such gratitude, Lucy had insisted. Next time she was summoned, Lucy would give it to her. Now Virgo's head spun, trying to figure out what the Princess would give her. What she really wanted was _punishment,_ but Princess had refused her time and time again. What would Lucy give her? She wracked her brain, coming up empty. Just as Virgo began to wonder how much time she would have to wait, she felt it. The summoning. The opening of her gate. Time passed differently in the spirit world, more slowly. So something instantaneous in Earthland, like the opening of a gate, took longer here. Virgo felt energy thrumming through her, vibrating in every cell of her body. She came to her feet, standing straight and still, trying to channel Lucy's power internally. Nothing felt better than her Mistress's magic soaring through her, calling Virgo to her side, telling her she was needed. It built up inside her, filling her up, making her whole. Her whole body strung tight, about to break when....

_Summoned._

Virgo's gate opened, and with a flash of light and a roar in her ears she stood before Lucy. Her Princess.

"Punishment, Princess?"

Virgo took in Lucy and her mouth went dry. They were in Lucy's bedroom, and the blonde wizard wore a black corset, thigh highs and a garter belt. Lacy black panties came up over the belt. _You only wear them like that if you plan to take them off._ Lucy was barefoot, holding a riding crop in one hand and a leather collar in the other. Her eyes glinted with mischief, and Virgo quivered.

"Yes. I promised you a reward. You were very good, so I'm going to give you punishment. On your knees."

Virgo was frozen in place, could not believe what she was hearing. It was too good to be true. Lucy smacked the crop on her palm, a rich, loud sound reverberating through the room.

"I said on your knees."

"Ah, yes." Virgo rushed to obey, dropping to her knees as fast as she could. Lucy patted her head like she was a treasured pet. She grabbed Virgo's jaw and forced her to look into her eyes.

"If you don't want this, now's the time. I won't stop later." Virgo's heart pounded in her chest, shaking her bones with it's thunder.

"Please, Lucy." Lucy smiled before wrenching Virgo's pink hair back and pressing her face in close.

" 'Please, Princess.' " A whine escaped Virgo's throat as she felt herself grow wet. She moaned around the words as they fell from her lips.

"Please, Princess. Punish me."

"Take off your clothes, all but your panties." Virgo moved to get up, and Lucy pressed her shoulder down with the crop. "Don't get up. I want to watch you struggle."

Virgo awkwardly tugged off her clothes with shaking hands, desire creeping up her thighs, across her center, up her breasts. Her nipples grew tight and hard as she pulled down her dress and exposed them. Lucy rubbed the leather of the crop over the tips, and Virgo arched into the touch, forgetting her task. Lucy pulled back the crop and gave her left nipple a smack. Virgo moaned.

"Clothes. Off."

"Y-yes, Princess."

Virgo made short work of her dress, discarding it as if it were on fire. Her panties revealed more than they covered, a tiny black triangle of fabric getting soaked with her arousal. She looked up at Lucy, waiting for her command.

"Hold out your neck." Virgo leaned forward, and Lucy fastened a black leather collar around it. The zodiac spirit could feel the soft lining against her skin, and she thought of Lucy choosing this collar for her, sifting through the choices, imagining them on her neck. Virgo grew hotter just thinking of it. When it was tight on her throat, Lucy smacked her ass with the riding crop.

"To the bed. Come on." Virgo went to get up, and she felt the sting of the crop on her ass again. "Hands and knees." She went down to the floor and crawled to the bed, pussy throbbing with need. _Naked on my knees under the Princess' crop._ "On on the bed, toes off the bottom. Ass in the air." Every order Lucy gave, Virgo felt between her thighs. Obeying that commanding voice made her ache inside. When she was on Lucy's bed, exposed and vulnerable, she let out a gasping breath. Lucy reached out to grab her ass hard, fingers digging into the flesh before pulled back and spanked her bare handed, hard.

"Nnnn..."

"Count." 

"O-one." _Smack._ Her hand was hot on Virgo's flesh,

"Two." _Smack._ Virgo shuddered in pleasure. Princess' touch was so good.

"Three." _Smack._ "Four. Mmmmm... Princess...." Lucy paused to run her hands over Virgo's breasts, squeezing them tight until the mounds swelled between her fingers. She ran her tongue up the side of Virgo's breast, and electricity shot through the zodiac spirit. Lucy leaned down and tongued at Virgo's nipple, arching her wrist back. _Smack._ "F-five." The celestial wizard sunk her teeth in with a bite as the crop descended. "Six. Hnnnnn..... Princess... I..."

"Shhhh...." Lucy released her bite to stand behind Virgo, reaching between her legs to palm her mound roughly through her panties. "You're so wet. I think I need to taste it." 

"Haaahh.... Princess...." Lucy jerked Virgo's panties down, leaving them stretched between her thighs. She took in Virgo's glistening slit with hungry eyes before tracing her fingers up front to back. Virgo shuddered in pleasure, muscles twitching.

"Beg for it."

"P-please, Princess."

"No. What is it you want?"

"Princess.. lick me..." 

Lucy reached around with her crop to swat Virgo's breast, leather biting across the nipple. The celestial wizard had made Virgo wait for this long enough. She buried her face in Virgo's snatch, tongue snaking down to lap at her clit. The zodiac spirit arched her back, pressing her face back into that wet mouth.

" Nnnnnggg... Princess...." Lucy pulled back, replacing her mouth with her fingers and tormenting the hard nub.

"Don't come." Ecstasy twisted through Virgo, legs shaking with it, breaths coming in pants. She couldn't stop it. It built up inside her, filling her up, making her whole. Her whole body strung tight, about to break. She felt Lucy's finger delve into her opening, and she groaned loudly as she climaxed, sheath tightening around the blonde's fingers as juices coated her hand. Virgo twisted around to face the wizard, and saw devious joy in her eyes.

"I told you not to."

"I'm sorry, Princess. Please..." Virgo smiled at her mistress. "Punish me."

Lucy was happy to oblige.


End file.
